Smiles
by contagiouschemi
Summary: Finn wants to tell Rachel something, but he just doesn't know how to say it. RachelxFinn.


**Smiles**

Finn called to Rachel after they had finished performing _My Life Would Suck Without You_. He just had to talk to her after that. The performance was so inspired. He hadn't told her just how amazing she was at Sectionals. He just had to now.

"Yes, Finn?" She asked with one of those little smiles he loved.

"I Just... I just wanted to say that you were," he paused. He simply couldn't find the right words. She made him nervous, because she was just that beautiful. She cared about him; that much was obvious. Finn didn't know what it felt like to have someone care for him like she did. He thought Quinn had loved him and cared for him. But obviously she didn't if she could cheat on him and lie to him about the baby that easily. The nervousness didn't just come from being around Rachel though. It also came from the fact that they weren't alone just yet.

Mercedes and Kurt were still there, having a little gossip to themselves, like they always did. Finn shot them a glance before looking at Rachel and trying to get across his awkwardness about them being there to hear what he was about to say with just a look.

"Hey guys," Rachel said turning to the two queens. "I heard Tina say that she was going to wait for you by her locker; she's thinking of asking a guy out and needs your advice." Kurt's eyes bulged and Mercedes' jaw dropped. They quickly ran out the room, leaving Rachel and Finn alone, finally.

"What did you want to say?" Rachel asked, turning back to the guy of her dreams.

"I wanted to say that you were incredible at Sectionals. I knew you were an amazing singer, but _Don't Rain On My Parade_ just blew me away. I really didn't know you could sing that well." He confessed. It all spewed out of him. He'd never had word vomit before, but she did weird things to him already, why not add to the list?

"Thank you Finn, you don't know how much that means." Her smile from earlier came back, and grew. He really didn't know what that meant to her. He didn't know the full weight of her feelings for him. He didn't know how in love with him she was.

"Well, I just wanted you to know." He said with a smile. An awkward smile.

Rachel turned to leave and Finn's eyes strayed down to watch Rachel's ass sway as she walked away. Jesus, the thoughts that went through his head at that moment. And he was supposed to be in the celibacy club. Hypocrite. But what did he care? It's not like anyone could read his mind. Although sometimes he wished Rachel could then he wouldn't have to go through the awkward moments of trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to.

"Rachel..." he called for the second time. She turned around with that smile still on her lips. Man, he wanted to kiss those smiling lips.

"Finn?" She said with a confused expression. She didn't know what he wanted to say; not that he did either. His eyes shifted between her eyes and her lips. Rachel slowly moved closer to him. Maybe this would be the moment she had been waiting for. Maybe he would kiss her like he did all those months ago.

She was stood in front of him now. His breath fanned across her face. She could feel herself slowly lean in; not on purpose, her body just started to do it.

Finn noticed how close she was getting to him. And slowly he began to close the distance. Their lips pressed together. It was sweet and slow to begin with, both of them a bit scared of heating it up. They had only done this once before and back then it was extremely weird. Slowly, very slowly Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her even closer than she already was. Her arms flung around his neck, and she pushed even harder on her toes so she could try and equal his height. That being so, he was still leaning down to reach her.

He brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, dying to get closer to her than he was now. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip past her shining, white teeth. As their tongues danced a tango, he pushed her back until her back hit the piano. He slid his hands down her backside and lifted her on to the piano. Finn settled himself between Rachel's legs as his hands slowly shifted under her top. He massaged small circles into the skin at her waist as she dug her fingers into his skin.

Finn pulled away, he knew that if he let things go on any longer that he would have to think of his first driving lesson again. And he couldn't let it get that far when they were in a classroom and anyone could walk in on them. He didn't pull away completely though, his lips were still very close to hers. All he could do was look into her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes.

"Umm," She said quietly, so quiet he almost didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry, did I cross a line?" He hoped she would say no.

"It's not that, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Well, you were leaning in."

"I was?" He nodded. "Oh... well I, um..." She trailed off. She didn't know quite what to say. He found her confusion cute. So cute that he wanted to kiss her again.

And he did.

**AN: So, this is my first Glee fic. I haven't even read any of the fics. I just decided I wanted to write one after I saw the end of 13. How was it? I like long reviews.**


End file.
